Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to appliance cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for introducing a scale removing substance for removing mineral deposits, such as calcium carbonate (or “limescale”), from a water using appliance, particularly a dishwasher.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional dishwashers (or “dishwashing machines”), as mechanical device for cleaning dishes and eating utensils is well known. Mechanical dishwashers typically cleans by spraying hot water at the dishes and circulated water and detergent by a pump. Through ordinary use of conventional dishwashers, however, mineral deposits from the water used often build up in its conduits, such as pipes and valves, generally resulting in a decrease of efficiency and efficacy of the dishwashers. As mineral deposits typically cannot be removed by merely flushing the conduits with water, common methods of eliminating the problem in washing machines often include removing or replacing pipes. While the general use of descaling agents is known, it is often difficult to properly introduce them to the pipes and valves used by a dishwashers to enable optimal efficacy
A problem which still exists, therefore, is that conventional dishwashing machines, through their ordinary operation, are not configured for enabling effective removal of mineral deposits. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher which would facilitate the introduction of a cleaning agent into a dishwasher through its conventional water input line so as to optimize cleaning action. It would be helpful if such an apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher defined a structure that could be integral with the dishwasher or installed aftermarket. It would be additionally desirable for such an apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher to selectively dispense its cleaning solution through gravitational action, prior to the operating cycle of the dishwasher.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher adapted to allow the effective removal of scale from the surfaces and pipes of a dishwasher. The primary components in Applicant's apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher are a fluid container, a check valve, a diverter, and connection hosing. When in operation, the apparatus for introducing scale remover to a dishwasher enables the introduction of an effective amount of liquid scale removing fluid into a dishwasher through its normal water intake connections as opposed to directly into its cleaning area. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.